debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elizhaa/DB Multiverse
Description The multiverse is an infinite or finite set of universes parallel to each other. In Dragon Ball there are two multiverses, the DBS 12(Formerly 18) universes which are all contained in a single timeline, and the Xenoverse and Heroes multiverses which are infinite and are contained in the Chasm of Time. In the Xenoverse and Heroes multiverses the timelines are represented as crystals and are called Time Chasm Crystals. Noteworthy Places The universes are 3rd/4th dimensional sealed spheres that contain: planets, stars, nebulae(solar systems), galaxies, and various pocket dimensions. The universes were created by Tori-Bot, or in-universe, by the Kaioshin and Tokitoki, the universes are all kept in an outside dimension on a giant jelly fish near Zeno's palace floating on top of rock pillars. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/gtToMYtU2vX Xenoverse proved all universes are in a single timeline. http://www.kanzenshuu.com/gods-and-cosmos/universe/ Heaven, Hell, Makai, The Living Universe, Room of Spirit and Time, Sugoroku Space, Kaioshin Realm, Emma Realm, Dai Kaio's Planet. http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=12219 The Dead Zone. https://plus.google.com/100888489305501185554/posts/8rvdPAZUbwh Dai Kaio's Extradimensional Space. https://plus.google.com/100888489305501185554/posts/ReQtxvJKTJY Omega's/Demigra's void dimension https://m.imgur.com/gallery/aWih6 Time Breaker Pocket dimension https://plus.google.com/111360070266915769819/posts/erUMbszb1Ut Whis's pocket dimension. The Time Nest The Time Nest is the 4th dimensionhttps://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/QBcR3TpYw1P and where all the multiverse's history is kept and time is created by Tokitoki, the god, creator, and embodiment of time. It's Chronoa's job as the Kaioshin of Time to record history and watch over the time flow of the multiverse. If the vault is destroyed all history will be erased. There is only one Time Nest and it is located on the edge of Universe 7. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/7ACGZ2noGnv Time doesn't exist in Otherworld. http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=19669 The History of Ever. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/TPBVEQe18dB Effects like Ginyu's Body Change is undone if you return to the Time Nest. https://plus.google.com/100888489305501185554/posts/WMHEBSQbnyZ The Time Vault is literally part of or is the multiverse, as the windows integrated into it are gateways to timelines and if it is destroyed the multiverse will be erased. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/7Uk352n3qKi Xenoverse refers to Tokitoki City as a "Xenoverse", which means Alien or Unkown Space. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/AGbTH1YRPuS Fusion lasts forever in Tokitoki World. The Crack of Time The Crack of Time is an extra-dimensional space that transcends the multiverse. This space is outside of, houses, and is interconnected to all timelines. Due to the fact it transcends both the Time Nest and multiverse it is a 5th dimensional space. http://imgur.com/a/GheOg Chronoa states it is a space separate from the dimension of Time. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/aYom7NhGWSD The Crack of Time's bottom in Heroes. https://plus.google.com/100888489305501185554/posts/8qYM2M6czTa Dokkan states it is the gap between history http://imgur.com/a/Y7vLv An official scan states it is beyond time and space. https://imgur.com/a/x5cjmby In Heroes Chronoa states it's outside of Time. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/XVedgtZbi7v Towa states it is the space between dimensions. The Over World The Over World is a metafictional place in Dragon Ball Heroes that is a fictional version of our world. The Over World transcends the Heroes multiverse and the people of the real world have to use avatars of themselves and a dimensional transfer machine to interact with it. Because it transcends the Crack of Time it can be considered a 6th dimensional space. http://imgur.com/gallery/znxtw People in the real world view DBH as fictional. https://imgur.com/a/YETYxpq Salsa playing Ultimate Mission X on a 3DS. http://imgur.com/a/xrNRr The people need to use a dimensional transfer machine to enter. http://imgur.com/a/6Vcla Trunks states it's a higher dimension as the Dark Energy transcended into Beat's world. When beings from the Real World enter the DBH multiverse, they become avatars. https://m.imgur.com/UoveG2k Verses and Other Places in the Multiverse https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/KbiTz6hLzmd Dragon Ball Fusions, Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Dragon Ball Z(Including Filler), Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Budokai, One Piece, One Piece Gold, Dragon Ball Minus, Dragon Ball Super, Dokkan Battle, Yamcha Reincarnated, Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Ball Extreme Butoden, Broly God, Dragon Ball 4d, All Dragon Ball Movies https://plus.google.com/111360070266915769819/posts/WTogvXr7uvX World of Void, a place outside the multiverse with no time or space. https://plus.google.com/100888489305501185554/posts/YGLMTrFjG5H Unknown Void outside history https://plus.google.com/111360070266915769819/posts/Tc6T55VhGi7 Time Ring Void in Universe 10 which holds Time Rings. https://plus.google.com/111360070266915769819/posts/TesTzMZjAX3 The gateway between timelines in Dragon Ball Super. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/dKcxz12gHo2 Omni-fused world made by Shenron. https://plus.google.com/100888489305501185554/posts/fkUY5uQSLsp Teleportation Dimension https://m.imgur.com/Ksu4cL8,XjxIMFM,4q7hKYk,NrOJV2x,Klj6h0d,KWI6yZJ,wx7JV5e,JCXSZW8,4PterjX,gBcaGgG The World of Mind Control and mental planes of existence. Other Statements https://plus.google.com/100888489305501185554/posts/XMvu3hkTkaK Parallel Quest title says it is a multiverse. https://plus.google.com/113806516725407052781/posts/MzUa2EfhKMA Official XV2 Scan. http://imgur.com/a/sDItIO6 Fu states history isn't finite. https://imgur.com/a/Q6w5g A time patroller said history can take infinite possibilities. https://plus.google.com/100888489305501185554/posts/Q3eySEkZRxC Fu states there is a multiverse. https://plus.google.com/116683850698338764575/posts/LhenhK8dmdb Beerus states there is a multiverse. https://plus.google.com/111360070266915769819/posts/gvEwohYSnHD Multiverse Theory in the manga and anime. Category:Blog posts